This description relates to techniques for allowing computing devices to support color fonts for presentation.
In the ever-expanding connectivity and information sharing capabilities provided by computer networks such as the Internet, various types of web assets such as websites, webpages, etc. have been developed to assist with the transfer of information. Along with the almost explosive development of web assets, the content being presented by the assets has similarly grown. Text, audio, video, etc. is being incorporated into web assets to provide a more efficient and enjoyable viewing experience. For example, different languages, imagery, etc. may be included in web assets to tailor content for characteristics of a viewer such as their geographical location. However, providing such rich content does not come without some constraints. For example, the functionality of computing devices, operating systems, software, etc. may limit a viewer's ability to view and enjoy all of the content types that could be provided.